kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ArchAngelus
Chat hiya Thanks Thank you for the editing help! And I was curious, since I did find that as a translation from a frequently used source (SQEX Gal's Wordpress page), may I place the information and details regarding the worlds and the Dream Eaters, etc. as long as I continue to reference it? Anselm Durante 19:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:RP Character Your request IRC Please come, I need your... abbilities.-- 22:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Merry late Christmas and already a happy new year. 17:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay (*0*) Thanks! Hey thanks Arch! :D I like it too ! haha. I still have loads to change on my page, but it's going okay. Yes of course you can, i like that nickname xD 'Luxy' hehe. I haven't even got a new sig yet :P Luxris 18:11, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday ArchAngelus! EDIT:I just noticed, you happen to share a birthday with my brother! EDIT2:I know, but I don't know if I'll be on Wednsday. Better early than late! Facebook 20:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC)}} Vocaloid :3 The apporaching Puzzles are reaching near 14:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|erza=hiya Arch!, just here to say that the PA will start at Feb 2nd...prepare for a new kind of puzzling!!!}} 14:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|L=......colorblind?...ok....PLZ TELL ME THIS!!!!!!...but yes another new puzzling........hope next month's traffic in puzzles will be better that the late last years traffic (awfully slow)...}} 14:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|Q=There they are....look at the PA now under the Types of riddles}} 15:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|Q=Hope the PA does get more competitive, back in the good ol' days.....errrrr....it does suck about the color-blindness and sorry whether my Erza TB...bothered you......}} Your Requests Hello Long time no see, Angelus.How have you been?--The Dark Master 20:26, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Angelus.How are you doing?--The Dark Master 23:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!! Well, because of laziness, I'm doing edits. I want to get a lot of points on the new editor table thingy. Ignore my useless edits. I do proper ones moslty but sometimes I just do a useless one just to add more edits. Sorry if I don't make sense. Mewtwo465 18:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear. I have caught a sickness. Oh well. I will probably just do draughts from now on. Seriously though, adding "Miserable" and "O RLLY?" to pages is actually quite funny but gets annoying after a while. Mad House?! Me too Hey Help Olá aqui quem fala é o Ace! Você fala português??nossa e como você escreve os artigos lá?você bota no tradutor?Ou fala fluente mesmo?? Bom aproveitando o momento vou fazer algumas perguntas sobre WIKIA que vem me martelando desde que entrei aqui,pode parecer abuso(é abuso '-')mas quando procuro ajuda ninguém se oferece,e quando procuro tutoriais só acho em INGLÊS,e fica confuso de entender... Sobre infobox como eu posso criar O MEU próprio?por que pelo que vi em cada wikia existe um infobox diferente ou seja os administradores ou coisa parecida que criaram não é mesmo?e por que quando uso o infobox de outra wiki(exemplo:infobox de star wars) e colo em outra(aqui na kingdom hearts PT por exemplo)ele não funciona???sempre fica com um link em vermelho com as palavras "predefinição:.........alguma coisa" Se você olhar agora na página nova da KH PT esses mesmos links estão ali!!!quando clico neles sou direcionado para criar uma nova página,mas não sei nem o que colocar por que não conheço muito bem as predefinições entende? Muita pergunta para uma pessoa só.desculpe! Eu coloquei aqui na sua página ok?alias percebi que você está disposto a ajudar!por isso mais uma pergunta!!!!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Como eu crio essa caixa de diálogo especial?acho que se chama balão de fala né? Hello "Userboxes" like "This user is male" and other Wiki D-Links RP sterf RP World Help? Drafts 03:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC)}} Riku Vanitas Render Hey I think you should toss up the Vanitas Render again. I know it was put in an odd spot but it's an official artwork from the game of him and should be placed there, rather than having ppls have to search all over for it on the internet. =/ Oblivion Dragoon ^-^ Edits The Wiki Templates This FU Award Hey Archie! Congrats you've won the FU for Feb. No, you were not nominated. It was collectively decided that you were going to simply recieve the award. Congrats dude!!! You're the first FU of 2012! Wear this medal proudly my friend! IRC Please. 00:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes 13:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC)|Shanoa=Why are you reverting my edits? I have permission from Dark-Enigma to edit and change the userboxes. Why do you think half of the userboxes are different from the other half? If you want to help me with them, I'd appreciate it, but if not, don't bother helping me. EDIT: I accept your apology. The reason you saw that message on the Stitch userbox was because I use a quote that best describes the character, and I couldn't find any good quotes for Stitch. I'd use another quote (from his show) for him, but I don't remember one. If I can't find a quote, I'd just remove the category and leave the userbox as it is. 14:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) }} Coding Riddles Riddling 3 Feb 2012 Puzzling 07:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey riddling is back! Name 3 of 4 of my Battle themes}} 21:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Bookmaster's..... Drop of Rare Rarer than crystals...}} 22:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... dog, bites, small, blue?}} 23:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... "Empty creature from Ventus riven... to you, the name ???? shall be given."}} 23:32, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Also there's a new rule for Sotrmfall's Breakout...best to check that out...}} 23:58, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|Q=You answered 5 of them, the new rules states that you can only answer 1 ~ 3 at a time EDIT:Correct on 2/3, you missed the middle one as it disappeared some 10mins ago however +4pts!!!!...}} 00:21, February 3, 2012 (UTC)|lenalee=Thanks, and you'll get use to the new rule, I just don't want someone keep on answering all 5 of them at once (ya'know confusion and all that), also I should congrats you on your promotion...if you haven't noticed!!}} 22:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... dog 3? bites and alot and err dog paddle?}} 23:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Hey, check out my new arena The Lenalee Arena HERE!!!!!!}} 22:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... wehifbwenfebfewjnatsuufbwefkexehanortjfnweklfnwefbwefuwejfwenfkwenmfkenfbwefjuwenfwek}} 22:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Correct on all 3 SB}}